


左耳

by guardofarendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, 左耳 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofarendelle/pseuds/guardofarendelle
Summary: Elsa為古老大企業Arendelle家族的幼女，上面有兩個姊姊，因為生理上的差異(futa)從小被除了媽媽以外的家人霸凌排擠。Anna為Elsa同父異母的妹妹，人渣爸爸當然不承認她，可是Elsa的生母私底下依然視Anna為親女兒，所以爸爸就勉強讓Anna和她媽媽生活在附近的貧民窟內。直到Elsa的媽媽病死後爸爸動用權力直接讓Anna消失個無影無蹤，Elsa從此陷入無際絕望的生活，因此踏進了毒品的世界來逃避一個他沒有話語權的生活。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

七月天，炙熱的夏季如火如荼的展開，沾了濕氣的木桌上傳來不易察覺的枯朽味，上方擺著像是被偏執狂建築設計師強迫性完美堆疊的淺白色粉塵。悶熱的空氣蒸煮著房裡的事物，范登伯格暗紅色的地毯上滴了幾滴因為顫抖而濺出的開水，與整座Arendelle大宅格格不入的腐敗房間裡坐著一位面頰消瘦的金髮女子。

濕悶的房間令她焦躁難耐，可是七月天曾經是她最期待的夏至，她看著自己和紅髮女孩幾年前在暑假出遊時唯一的一張合照，摘下了耳朵上的助聽器。只有這樣，她才能聽清那個女孩和她說的一字一句，她的笑聲透出照片傳進她耳朵。

稀奇

那是金髮女人身上人為的殘缺，是她不該有的下流的慾望引來的百孔千瘡。她低下頭，把鼻翼靠近難聞的木桌上，壓住了兩根槍管中的其中一管，深吸一口氣，讓白粉爭先恐後的朝裡面爬去，像是競賽一樣，誰拿了第一，就能獲得給主人最強烈快感的殊榮。

金髮女人從椅子上跌落，像是被打了一拳一樣毫不猶豫的倒在了地毯上，雙手展開宛如被掛在十字架上的那個男人。金髮女人腦內的多巴胺快速的分泌，血流像河水急速的沖刷著遍佈體內的血管。她彷彿看到自己浮動的血管，下腹蠢蠢欲動狀似即將噴發的火山，她感覺紅髮女人正挑逗的撫遍她骯髒的軀體，甚至是她雙腿中間那令她異於其他女人，腐敗、卑鄙的器官。

在爸爸看到自己對於紅髮女人齷齪的思想後，文字宛如從日記裡浮出，不斷地吞噬著男人的理智，和金髮女人一樣身為左撇子的拳頭一個個落在她的臉上，沒有人阻止他，兩個姊姊永遠是這個家的旁觀者，像是古時觀看受刑人被絞刑的觀眾一樣，讓罪與罰像藤蔓般狠狠纏繞在她身上，並且留下永痕的印記。

“Elsa….妳還好嗎？發生什麼事了？”紅髮女人在那天稍後看著她的傷口淚眼婆娑，她始終沒有告訴她自己對她的淫思慾想。如果她知道了她會做何感想？金髮女人苦澀的笑著。

“Anna….”她掀起淡黃色洋裝的裙襬，冰冷的手握住頂端，她恨死了她多出來的部位，這令她在Arendelle家本該最受寵的么女地位成為最不受歡迎的醜聞。她精神上唯一的依靠已經被送走，自己只能用最原始的方式逃避生活上的不順。

她想像著和紅髮女人對視的感覺，她們深深凝望進彼此的視線，名為Elsa的金髮女人加快了手上的套弄，腦海裡勾勒著Anna被壓在她身下動彈不得的樣子。她好想要她，她希望Anna愛撫她骯髒的下體，用嘴、用唇、用手，光是這樣的想像就已經讓Elsa在噴射的邊緣。

這時金髮女人看到了她的母親，幾年前早就被病痛帶走的女人，那個唯一完完整整接受自己、並且也接受Anna的母親，她痛心的眼光詰問著她身為Anna同父異母的姊姊何以有這樣不潔的慾望？痛苦與舒爽的快感輪番鞭笞著她，“媽媽…”Elsa伸出另一隻手想牽著數度給她溫暖的掌心，那人卻像出錯的全息影像飄散於空氣中。 

“我還在妳身邊，看著我好嗎？”她又聽到Anna的聲音，她沈溺於吸完粉總是堅定的出現在她早已失能的左耳裡的聲音，好像生活中所有的不愉快都是假的，都是自己想像出來的，只有這些快樂的時光才是真的。Elsa興奮得挺著腰，房裡的空氣越來越淫靡。

過激的快感刺激著Elsa的淚腺，隨著粉末幻化成的幻象一起攻擊著她所有的神經。Elsa急不可耐的發瘋似的快速撫弄著身下的肉莖，在幻想進入Anna溫暖的身體時同時就已經抵達了高潮。

“Elsa小姐，該出來吃晚飯了。”門外傳來管家的聲音，Elsa疲憊不堪的應了一聲，從地毯上艱難地起身，抬手裝回了屬於左耳的助聽器，腦子裡嗡嗡作響的聲音還未平息，她一點都不想吃什麼該死的晚餐，剛剛那一點粉就足夠撐起她整個難耐的夜晚。可惜這是他們週六夜晚的例行公事，尤其在他禽獸不如的爸爸身體快速衰退後，他更是執著於每週要看見她的女兒們聚在一起，除了那個他不願意承認的紅髮女孩。

慶幸的是Elsa終於找到她了，在他爸爸殘忍地把她送走以後Anna真的如同人間蒸發一樣消聲匿跡了整整三年，她馬上就要去找尋她心靈的淨土，光是想到這一點，Elsa覺得所有令她煩躁的瑣事都可以被忍受。

“在想什麼？”二姐Eda的聲音打斷了Elsa的思考，她只是搖了搖頭不想回答。要是讓這群人知道他私下找到了她們禁止他見面的紅髮女人的話大概又要鬧一場家庭革命。而Eda也只是意味深長的看了一眼令人頭疼的么女後繼續食用了眼前令Elsa難以下嚥的食物。

“咳嗯！”她們的父親清了清痰，開啟了沒有令Elsa想到的一場談話。

“我想你們都知道，我老了，也病了，即將不久於人世。”說完這句話，他停下來巡視了一圈，沒有人抬頭，三個女人都低著頭，既沒在吃飯，也沒有回應。於是他繼續說道“你們最關心的遺產問題，毫無疑問的將會均分成三份….”“那Anna呢？”Elsa一個沒忍住，憤恨地質問這個可悲的老頭，她很少在自己父親前這麼衝動，肯定是藥物作用讓她腦袋更不清楚了吧！“我說了，她不是我女兒…”老爺子眼神冷冷地盯著Elsa，不帶感情地回應。

“明眼人都知道她就是妳的女兒，是我們家的一分子….””你給我閉嘴！Anna她媽媽就是路上隨便一隻野雞，是個覬覦著我們家的財產的賤女人！”Elsa氣的握緊了拳頭，她不在乎Anna的媽媽怎麼樣，她只在乎Anna，也好想念她。她氣自己只能無能為力地看著爸爸在媽媽離世後甚至不找任何藉口就讓Anna從他們家隔壁的貧民窟裡消失。Elsa還想張嘴辱罵什麼，卻被大姐Meredith擋了下來。

“夠了Elsa！你有本事就自己去賺錢養活那個女人，你連現在在念的大學都是靠著爸爸送上大筆的金錢才進得去，沒有資格在這邊說三道四。”Elsa感覺自己的眼睛充血，和她爸爸如出一轍的Meredith總是能毫不費力地戳中她的痛處。

她是沒用，她從小就因為異於常人的身體被當異類排擠，只有Anna和媽媽願意接受她，在兩人相繼離開後她快速地投身到毒品的世界遠離這世上所有的苦痛。那簡直是極樂園，可以讓他飄邈在世界上所有天堂，可以瞬間讓她忘卻所有現實的不快，卻也把她拉向越來越扭曲的沈淪。

Elsa快速地起身，離開了氣氛詭譎的餐廳，回到了藏了許多秘密的房間，熟練地從透明密封袋中拿出了天使塵，技巧純熟的把藥搗碎，再毫不猶豫的把這些粉末吸進自己的鼻腔。

好多了，這些東西總是讓自己心情放鬆，讓自己面對這群禽獸後有了紓解心情的避難所。

她躺在床上，深深地喘著氣，感受著超越肉體的暢快，她想起了媽媽帶著她和Anna單獨出逃的那次旅行的快樂，心醉神迷的快感令自己耽溺，興奮的感覺不斷的在身上來回衝刺，前一刻跑到腦裡，下一刻轉移到下身，她抓著床單防止自己激動得滾下床。然後她看到爸爸被自己壓在地上狠打，她打的大汗淋灕，沒有人阻止她，她像被下了蠱一樣的怪獸，瘋狂地揮著拳，最後，終於有人來把她帶走。

為了束縛這隻比巨狼芬里爾還強大的怪獸，馴獸師拿出了格萊普尼爾①，層層的把Elsa捆住，她發誓等她掙脫此等鐵鍊，她要一併把馴獸師和她爸爸一起消滅，用她駭人的利齒撕碎他們的肉體。

她狂亂的掙扎著，即使是神奇的格萊普尼爾都沒辦法禁錮好她，她掙脫了鐵鍊，快速的跳上馴獸師的身體，在準備一口咬下她的頭時看清楚了馴獸師的身份，是Anna，她朝思暮想的女人。

Elsa嚇得回過神來，毒品帶來的快感瞬間被吸回裝著充滿罪惡的潘朵拉之盒，她從床上坐起，看著悄然無聲的四周，周圍的空氣依舊混濁，混濁的令人厭惡。

是該換個藥品了，怎麼會出現這麼駭人的幻想？而且最近的用量越來越大，Elsa覺得再不趕快找到Anna她遲早會被這些毒品凌遲到無可挽回的地步。

①眾神之父奧丁為了防止巨狼芬里爾會帶來諸神黃昏的預言，找來了侏儒鑄造師打造了格萊普尼爾，它是由六件神奇的材料鑄造而成，分別是：貓的腳步聲、女人的鬍鬚、山的根、魚的呼吸、熊的肌腱、鳥的唾液。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Elsa看到了Anna張合的嘴唇，但是她沒聽到她的聲音。她把Elsa金色柔順的的髮絲勾到了耳後，摘下了她的助聽器，湊到了她的耳邊叫她。Elsa聽到了她的聲音，她在說著要自己把她帶離這個地方，在最後一絲溫暖消逝的地方。“我該離開了，Elsa，阿姨走了，我即將全然的不屬於這裡。”Elsa讀不出她的表情，一個十五歲女孩不該有的憂鬱神情。

Elsa陪著她走出墓園，牽起她的手，“今晚陪著我好嗎？”Anna輕輕地甩開了Elsa的手，她知道，她的家人都在看，或許該說，她們的家人？“不，Elsa，今天你該做的事是好好陪著妳的爸爸！”“他也是你的爸爸，Anna，你是我們家的一份子。”

“接受事實吧！我永遠不會是Arendelle的一員，Elsa。這個世界上沒有人會選擇相信一個窮女人的話而去懷疑才望高雅的百年老家族的主人。“Elsa沒有回應，她執拗的再次牽起了Anna的手，把她帶去剛買的賓士的轎車旁。

“求求你，就陪我一晚好嗎？”Elsa勉強擠出一點笑容，用身體擋住了Anna看往墓園的視線。她知道Anna總是替她著想，因為她強烈的依賴這位妹妹的舉動總是讓她們家庭失和。“Elsa....””拜託....”Elsa撒嬌的抱緊了Anna，汲取著她身上特有的淡薄的巧克力味。

Anna再次地推開了Elsa，她不喜歡她總是這樣肆無忌憚的無視於她家人威脅的視線。Anna無意戳破她和她唯一承認的姊姊之間那若有似無的曖昧，但是她知道那令她的家人更不待見自己。“就一晚，然後你要乖乖地待在家裡陪你的爸爸和姊姊，好嗎？”“他們不值得我花....”“答應我，Elsa”Elsa知道自己不答應的話肯定連今晚的獨處時光都沒了，於是悶聲答應，兩人就在其他人遙遠的注視下上了車，離開了埋葬唯一深愛Elsa的親人的地方。

***

Elsa年少時總是被兩個姊姊欺負，她們憎惡她的異常、她的怯懦。年幼的Elsa不懂為什麼身體上的異常給他們看似合理欺負自己的理由，明明自己也很努力的想融入這個家庭，可她總是得不到爸爸的親睞。她十歲時曾經畫了一張全家福，畫作裡自己還抱著尚未脫離奶嘴的Anna。Elsa希望這次她傾盡全力的畫作可以得到爸爸的讚賞，誰知她興致勃勃的展現她的畫後換來的是他的冷眼相待，最後那幅畫被她爸爸丟進垃圾桶，徹底擊垮了Elsa最後一絲想要努力的心情。  
她哭著跑去找Anna，最後在郊外的這個小樹屋找到了她的妹妹。Anna在那裡安慰了她一整晚，從此以後這裡成了她們的秘密基地，每當她們需要彼此的陪伴時，她們會心照不宣地來到這邊互相傾訴，在對方身上找到慰藉。如同現在，在Elsa最需要她的時候，她們躺在樹屋裡，牽著手，看著窗外的星星，一言不發。

她們兩人之間相對無言的時間越來越長，Elsa不確定這是不是成長帶來的酸處，如果沈默代表著長大成人的話。

她們一直以來無話不談，兩人從小的玩伴只有彼此，她們的身心都融蝕著彼此的快樂、痛苦、心酸與憤怒。Elsa可以感覺到隨著時間的推移她對Anna的依賴越來越沈重，可是Anna卻在步步的遠離她，她不曉得是什麼原因，她不敢問，她深怕Anna的答案讓她早已破碎的心靈被丟進無盡的深淵，永世不得解脫。

Anna看著Elsa的沈默，她知道她日益寡言的原因。自己有意無意的疏遠她，因為她的家人在背後深深影響著她們的關係。

Anna可以感覺自己越是想保持距離，Elsa對自己的眷戀越是濃烈，她超越親情的深凝使她有些喘不過氣，即使她從來沒有親口和自己訴說她繾綣纏綿的愛戀，但是她不用親口說，Anna一直都知道，她幾乎要把她吞噬的眼神還有她下身不自控的慾望都讓這一切不言而喻。

Anna一直都知道Elsa異於女人的那部分，即使她竭盡的想要隱瞞她醜陋的慾望。但在三年前青春期賀爾蒙分泌高峰的作祟下Anna總是發現如果自己和Elsa有了比平常多一點的身體接觸，她兩腿中間的器官總是會先行於Elsa的言語有抬頭的趨勢，這時候Elsa總會迅速的逃離Anna，強行想把「她」壓回去，然後在再尷尬的隨便編個理由騙她，騙她因為這本屬於男人的器官跑到了自己身上，她才沒有辦法有效的控制。Anna笑著假裝接受了這荒謬的說法，她很肯定Elsa是看自己才十二歲才會編織了一個這麼透明的謊言。

Anna說多了那個器官的Elsa像是歌劇院裡的魅影一樣，有著不可告人的秘密，但實際上是一個充滿才華的孤獨天使。Elsa說她才沒有一點才華，而且如果可以，她更想當最後和女主角笑著走到最後的Raoul，因為他帶著女主角Christine逃離了魅影的陰影，他帶著她離開了她住了一輩子的歌劇院。

Elsa希望自己也有這個能力，她想帶著Anna，想帶著自己，遠離這個讓他們兩人都痛苦的arendelle大宅，即使自己害得家族身敗名裂，摔的粉身碎骨都無所謂。可是Elsa沒有想到的是在短短幾天後迎來的是Anna永遠的離開和更之後沈浸於毒品不可自拔且永無天日的生活。

“Anna，媽媽雖然走了，但是我還在，我會保護你的。”Anna聽了Elsa的一席話，只是笑而不語，她連自己都保護不了，談何保護別人？當然，Elsa的好意她心領了，只是Anna認為這些時日自己保護她脆弱的心靈保護的更多，有時，她甚至認為自己更像大她三歲的姊姊，尤其在她和姊姊們大吵一架後憤恨的躺進自己懷裡尋求溫暖的樣子。她柔軟的金髮蹭著自己的下巴總是撩起她蠢蠢欲動的心弦，她深知如果Elsa再有更進一步的動作自己大概會拒絕不了，畢竟這裡沒有別人，只有她們。

“我不需要你保護，Elsa，妳只要能保護好自己就好了。”Elsa還想抗議什麼，但是Anna伸出一根手指輕撫在Elsa的嘴唇上，示意她只想安靜地享受這個微風吹徐的夜晚。她側身抱住了Elsa，把她毛茸茸的腦袋收進自己的胸膛，感受著她溫暖的鼻息，在她額頭上留下一個不輕不重的吻，靠近她的耳邊淺唱著她最愛聽的歌。

Anna不曉得Elsa為什麼總是要自己摘下她的助聽器然後貼著她的耳朵講話，那隻明明已經虛有其表的耳朵。Elsa只說她聽得很清楚，Anna的話她總是聽得一清二楚。於是Anna貼到她的耳邊，確認Elsa已經睡著後，輕輕地說出只屬於情人間會互相傾吐的那三個字。

***

Elsa躺在床上，腦袋昏昏沈沈的，剛嗑完藥的餘興還在她身上緩慢竄流著，她看到Eda坐在床邊的椅子上在說些什麼。她背過身，不想聽她姊姊的撈叨，誰知Eda的力氣大得驚人，下一秒就把她從床上拽起身狠狠的賞了她一巴掌，但是這樣的巴掌對她來說無關痛癢，她早已習慣這些人對她任何形式的暴力相向。

“妳得少吸一點這些東西，妳以為爸爸不知道嗎？”“他在乎嗎？他如果在乎過我我至於變成這樣樣子嗎？“Eda愣了一下，她沒想過Elsa還在乎這種事，這三年的她在這個家像個透明人一樣。即使自己曾經發現事情已經有些不可挽回，嘗試著想和自己的妹妹修補關係，但她早就不領情，成天只想躲進房間和她的白粉們相處，那些粉狀物質已經成了她的最佳損友。

“就算爸爸不在乎，你看看你自己成了什麼樣的人，學校已經發出最後警告，你再不好好念書遲早要被退學....””關你什麼事？”勸告的話再次被無視，Eda忍無可忍，祭出了她所知最有效的殺手鐧。

“就憑你現在這個爛樣，妳確定你真的找到了Anna她就會接受嗎？”Eda一說完這句話馬上知道自己帶了刀的話語起了作用，她成功看到Elsa凹陷發白的臉上起了一絲紅潤，那是憤怒的紅。

“不准你提她！”Elsa皺著眉頭用力地甩開的抓在領子上的手，從床上起身想把她囉唆的姊姊趕出房外，誰知Eda繼續戲謔地說道“戳到你痛處了？Meredith有說錯嗎？你自己都不努力，要怎麼讓Anna看得起你？”

Elsa抬起手一拳落在Eda的嘴角上，力道大的一顆牙齒都飛離了本該待在的地方。等兩人都回過神來時，Elsa才發現自己做了什麼反常的事。一定是藥物，一定是藥物，是那些損友告訴自己這樣做才能讓她刺耳的嘲諷停下。

“對不起....”Elsa驚恐的蹲下身子查看Eda滿是血的嘴巴，她的姊姊痛得快失去知覺，但她沒有呼救，只是錯愕的盯著他看。Elsa這是怎麼了？平日還算溫馴的人怎麼在轉瞬之間就失了理智？

剛剛兩人激烈的爭吵已經引來了Meredith，她站在房門外看著房裡的混亂，示意管家來清理一下沾了血了地毯。“真有出息，Ｅlsa，跟爸爸學會打人了。”“接下來要學什麼？出去亂搞然後不負責任？”Elsa緊緊握著拳頭，低下眼臉一語不發，她錯在先，被侮辱也是應該的，只要不要提到Anna，她認為一切都在可以掌控的範圍。

Meredith見她沒有反應，扶著Eda離開房間。Elsa實在越來越令人頭疼了，爸爸從媽媽過世後身體狀況如雪崩一樣快速墜落，早就沒有力氣管教她，或許是輪到自己出手的時候了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Elsa已經忘記自己當初是怎麼接觸毒品了，但她很肯定這一切都不是她想要的，三年前的支離破碎讓她精神狀況幾乎要出了問題，如果不是這些藥物，自己大概早就瘋了吧！Elsa自我安慰的想著。可是Eda說的話擾亂了她期盼看到Anna的雀躍，萬一那女孩不再接受自己了怎麼辦？“不會的！”Elsa手扶著方向盤，自言自語的喊道。所有事情只要到了Anna身上都會迎刃而解，她是那麼陽光，永遠都是自己在自我毀滅時千載一時的救贖。

Elsa看著手機上的地圖，再兩小時就要到了，她辛苦打聽、拉下面子求著Eda幫忙找尋Anna住處的地址卻是一個她從來沒聽過的地方，一個距離自己所處的大都會區要三天車程的小鎮。

Eda起初是不答應幫忙的，畢竟自己那點心思任誰都看得出來。Eda說她是變態，覬覦自己的血親，可是Elsa說反正她們這些人也從來沒把Anna當成家人看過，何來亂不亂倫之說？Eda被她懟的無話可說，最終是拿Elsa必須戒毒做為條件答應了她的請求。

可是戒毒哪裡是這麼容易的事情？Elsa早就試過好幾次遠離這些藥物、白粉，可是時間一久，身體根本承受不了毒癮發作時的折磨，那是萬蟻蝕骨的疼痛，況且，沒有這些藥物，她就聽不到Anna的聲音了，那是她唯一的安慰。所以最後她總是回去找她的毒友們，奉上大把大把的鈔票去買更讓人心曠神怡的慰藉。

她的毒友們最近弄來了一批海洛因，因為Arendelle家雄厚的財力所以他們毫不私藏的把最好的貨介紹給她。在吸食過一次後Elsa如獲至寶，一吸進去就感覺到了一切夢想成真的痛快。她進入了另一個世界，包括她的身體、意識、靈魂都超越了人世間可以體會的欣快，她所有的煩惱在那一瞬間都被拋到九霄雲外，甚至連失去Anna的痛楚都從心臟被抽離。

於是她不可自拔的陷入了戒毒，又再次上癮的輪迴。Elsa甚至改了食用的方式，那是她最要好的藥頭給她的建議，用針筒注射，只需要三分鐘，她就能從地獄飛上天堂，不，才不是天堂，是超越天堂的地方。她自己就是造物主，是掌握世界上殺生大權的唯一判官。從未體驗過被人重視的感覺在進入這個世界後有了翻身的機會。Elsa沈迷於這樣的不真實，她甚至不用擔心找不到貨源，她這時慶幸自己生於如此富有的家庭，她給出的金額讓各方藥頭甚至願意用爬行的方式到她腳邊雙手奉上她的需求。

當然Elsa也學聰明了，不再故意地在姊姊面前擺出委靡的模樣，她總是在吸完毒後最穩定的那段時間去找她姊姊求助，盼望能得到更多關於Anna的消息。多年的疏於關心讓Eda無從判斷Elsa是否真的有在嘗試離開那些荼毒她的藥物，只能暗自祈禱她的妹妹或許能在和Anna見上一面後有所改善。

***

Elsa終於抵達了名為德瓦倫的小鎮，天色已暗，她隨便找了一家旅館付了一星期的住宿費就快速地進了房間。嘔吐的感覺快速的在Elsa身上作亂，令她恐懼那蝕骨的感覺再次襲來，她不確定是不是有噁心的臭蟲鑽進了她的骨頭在啃噬她的中樞神經。Elsa痛得倒在地上，全身不斷地冒汗，眼淚、鼻涕不自覺地如河水下流般無法停止的流出。尤其是她戴著助聽器的那隻耳朵，Elsa感覺有位屠夫正拿著鈍刀在割它，可是刀子實在不夠鋒利，屠夫只好吃力地不斷的用刀刃磨著僅剩皮和筋連著的地方。她顫抖著把助聽器拿下，艱難地從身旁的包裡拿出針頭和綁帶，她感覺自己的心跳快要停止。快點，快點把藥打進身體就好了，她痛苦的甚至來不及消毒針頭就把這一切的解藥打進了身體裡。身體強烈地抽搐緩緩平息，Elsa舒爽地想要放聲大笑，所有的痛覺都漸漸褪去，她躺在地上，好像聞到專屬Anna淡淡的香草味。她很快的，很快的就不用靠這些幻覺來支撐她的生活，她馬上就要見到她了，就在今晚，這三年所有的頹廢都將雲消霧散，因為她要重新迎來她的太陽，在她烏雲密佈的人生中照進一點和煦的溫暖。

從昏睡中驚醒的Elsa看了一眼手錶，七點整，還好沒有睡過頭，太晚打擾人可不禮貌。她迅速地起身更衣，彷彿一小時前的不適沒有發生過。她從行李箱裡掏出了Anna最愛看他穿的一套衣服，不是他出席上流社交場合時昂貴的Valentino女士西裝，更不是為了參加各種品牌活動時所穿的Givenchy最新春裝，而是樸素到走在大街上絕對不會有人多看一眼的白色T恤，配上合身的牛仔褲。當然，這件褲子現在已經不再合身，開始吸毒後Elsa的體重斷崖式的在下墜，她繫上了一條黑色的皮帶把褲子繫緊，坐在鏡子前把自己蒼白無力的臉色畫的更紅潤了一點，確認了自己看起來還算健康後，雀躍的提著包，離開了房間。

走在陌生的路上，Elsa仔細觀察著這個地方。雖然說是小鎮，但也不是什麼荒郊野外，晚上正熱鬧的時間還是有些當地的居民走在路上喝酒閒逛，霓虹的招牌讓他們的臉上沾滿了五光十色，看起來特別迷幻，讓Elsa以為自己又吸了粉，視線混亂，超脫人類的感知。Elsa順著地圖的方向右轉，進到了和外邊截然不同的巷子。這條巷子沒有夏季的炙熱，反而散發出了一股潮濕的腐朽味，連路邊的燈光都若即若離，可能下一秒就會熄滅。

“Anna一直住在這種地方嗎？”Elsa不禁皺起眉頭，看著地圖上Anna所住之處和自己的位置已經不遠，在她抬起頭準備繼續向前時，一隻纖細的手抓住了她。“小姐，要來嗎？我很便宜的，女人我也可以。”Elsa冷眼看著這位小姐，穿著一件式的緊身衣，雙峰之間的溝壑深不見底，乳頭呼之欲出，下身的長度短到幾乎不能算有遮到任何部位。Elsa雖然是個不問世事的人，但她也知道這女人的職業。她一想到Anna這三年竟然都住在這種環境就心生厭煩，甩開了她的手逕自繼續了她的路程，站街小姐自討沒趣，退回了街角陰暗無光的地方。

終於到了門口，Elsa緊張的屏住了呼吸，相較於這陰冷的巷子，Anna所在的公寓看起來稍微沒有那麼了無生機，她鼓起勇氣敲了敲門，卻沒人回應，她隱約聽到了房子裡傳來的音樂聲，心想Anna可能在開派對，畢竟她也十八歲了，又那麼開朗，肯定有不計其數的朋友。

於是Elsa直接開了門，卻沒有想到映入眼簾的竟然是一家妓院，Elsa愣在原地，再次低頭確認了地址無誤以後，再次抬起了頭。一個坐在門邊只穿著內衣的鄰近三十的女人抽著菸看著Elsa無措的樣子，冷笑了一聲。“妳是要應徵來賣還是要來玩的？”Elsa厭惡的撇了她一眼，環視了四周，大部分的客人都在忙著找尋獵物，許多的小姐們也極盡所能的搔首弄姿誘惑著來這裡尋求安慰的猛獸，看來這裡似乎也只有這個女人可以幫她了，於是不願的回應。“我來找人”

女子輕挑的吹了聲口哨，從頭到尾打量了Elsa一番，彷彿誤闖禁地的小綿羊，正在被這女人的眼神捕食。“名字？”“Anna”“Anna誰？我們這邊叫Anna的大概有五個人！”女子不耐煩地說道。Elsa本想和她說Anna Arendelle，但思考了一下後，還是無奈的說了Anna媽媽的姓，“Anna Jones”

“小朋友，眼光不錯嘛！Anna Jones要價很高的！可惜她今天休息，不是非她不可的話，店裡還有其她人給你挑。”Elsa覺得這中間一定弄錯了什麼，Anna怎麼可能在這種地方工作，一定是Eda故意要整她，她看穿了自己的謊言，處罰她沒有好好戒毒，給了她這個地址讓她難堪。女人見Elsa沒有反應，不快地說道“真的只要她就後天再來，她這兩天不接客。”Elsa受夠了那女人對Anna的侮辱，那讓她想起她的家人，他們在Anna都還不懂事時就對她冷嘲熱諷一些不是事實的污穢話語。她把那女人推到牆上勒住她的脖頸，眼神冷的可以凝結她幾乎裸露在外的心跳，發狠的警告她不準再提Anna的名字，因為她不配。

本坐在遠處觀望的老鴇看到Elsa暴力的行為，趕緊衝了出來把她架開，“沒有要消費就滾出我們店，再鬧事我會找人把你請出去的。”“你知道我是誰？妳要知道你們這裡可是非法營業，我只要動動手指就能讓你們消失的無影無蹤。”Elsa雖然不喜歡拿自己聲名顯赫的姓氏來威嚇普通百姓，但她不得不承認只要報上Arendelle這個姓氏，所有人都會對她禮讓三分。

“我當然知道你是誰，Elsa Arendelle，無人不知無人不曉的Arendelle家族的幼女，可憐的Anna跟我提過你們卑鄙無恥的家族對她和她媽媽做的事，妳竟然還有臉來找她！”老鴇不但不懼怕Elsa，還反唇相譏的再次掀起了Elsa內心的傷口。“夠了！我說了我要見她….”“我們這行就是這樣，沒有例外，你要見她就要付錢，更何況今天是她的休息日，價錢要翻倍的！”老鴇看Elsa束手無策的樣子，準備從她身上大撈一筆，趁機把原本就昂貴的價錢又提高了一倍。

Elsa懶得再跟他們周旋，她只想趕快見到Anna，她知道Anna會親口跟她說她只是借住在這個地方，她沒有在賣身。Elsa從包裡拿出一大疊鈔票給了老鴇，待她點錢點到滿意後，終於說出了Anna的位置。“三樓右手邊第二個房間。”

Elsa快速的穿過了煙霧繚繞的空間，混濁夾雜著汗味的空氣令她暈眩，這中間還時不時聽到房間裡傳來的女人的呻吟聲，公共空間吵雜的音樂聲，還有男人們叫囂的嘶吼聲。這些聲音交雜在Elsa的腦海裡使她頭痛欲裂，她心急地來到了三樓，想要趕快看到Anna然後把她帶離這個龍蛇雜處的地方。

“叩叩！”Elsa伸手敲向略有些陳舊的深棕色木門，沒有得到回應。於是她更用力的敲了兩下。“Anna，是我，Elsa，我來見你了！”Elsa把耳朵貼在門上，聽到了裡面一陣慌亂的聲響，接著，她聽到門把轉動的聲音，於是她稍微退了一步，看著門被開啟。

Elsa總算見到了她牽腸掛肚的那個女孩，可是卻不是她記憶中笑容燦爛的樣子，反而在她依舊深邃的眼眸中看到了恐懼與嫌惡。


	4. Chapter 4

潔癖預警、暴力行為預警

第四章

小Anna聽到了敲門聲，心裡知道肯定又是那個住在隔壁市區媽媽口中有錢人才住得了的地方的Elsa姊姊跑來找自己了。Elsa姊姊跑來找自己的原因不多，大概又是被家裡人欺負了，可憐的她每次都淚眼婆娑的來找自己，可是Anna還小，哪裡懂怎麼安慰她？於是Anna只好把自己最愛的巧克力分給她吃，在她淚如雨下的時候拿張衛生紙替她擦去淚水，再行不通就拿著娃娃強迫Elsa姊姊陪她演戲，轉移她的注意力，演著演著兩人都會非常投入。而劇情經常是王子救公主的戲碼，自己演的通常是公主，Elsa演的是王子，但是Anna總是破壞劇情走向，總在王子還沒救到公主時公主就已經聰明的先自救。Elsa總是嘟起小嘴皺起眉頭抱怨Anna不給她一點表現的機會，Anna就會笑著安撫她就算王子沒有救成公主，他依然會是佔據公主心裡最重要那個位置的人，Elsa聽完才會笑逐顏開，繼續和Anna進行他們傻裡傻氣的遊戲。

媽媽曾經厲聲的警告自己不准和Arendelle那一家人渣走太近，尤其是那個生來就異於常人的Elsa特別愛來找她，媽媽一直覺得她居心不良，可Anna看她那麼愛哭又整天被姊姊欺負的樣子，哪裡會對自己造成什麼威脅。直到後來等兩人都進入青春期時，Anna才懂媽媽所謂的居心不良是什麼意思，畢竟Elsa對自己的愛戀是那麼的一目了然，不過她一直很有規矩，向來不會強迫Anna做她不想做的事情，即使因為生理構造的特殊常常擋不住下身外顯的慾望，她也只是尷尬的找個地方冷靜下來後裝沒事一樣繼續和她互動。

青春期的騷動是如此的不可阻擋，Anna也曾經偷偷的幻想她和Elsa在浪漫的大雨中激情擁吻的畫面，可惜她知道這一切暫時不可能，她知道只要Elsa不掙脫Arendelle這層束縛，這一切旖旎的想像都不會發生。

況且，Elsa是那麼的愛她、尊重她，依賴她，即使隨著年紀增長Elsa不再總是眼帶朦朧的來尋求安慰，但在Anna心中，Elsa似乎永遠都是那個可愛又討人憐愛的大姊姊，即使她微蹙的眉頭總是帶著些許憂鬱。

“Elsa，Elsa，Elsa，笑一個嘛！“Anna簡直是用唱的說出這句話來，兩手捏著Elsa白皙的臉頰想逗她開心。“妳每次來找我都看起來抑鬱寡歡的樣子，是我欠了你很多錢嗎？”Anna笑嘻嘻墊起腳尖，把臉湊近Elsa，溫柔的嘗試撫平她總是下垂的嘴角和眉毛。這時Elsa才會放下待在自家時全身戒備的氣息

這時，Elsa總會雙手環上Anna的腰，把臉埋進她的脖頸和她撒嬌。這大概是Elsa人生中最平靜的一段時光了，隨著Elsa愈發成熟，兩位姊姊也不再對她暴力相向，爸爸也因年邁的身軀不便再和Elsa針鋒相對。

可是這樣的寧靜持續不久，便在Elsa媽媽身體狀況每況愈下的情形中結束。那段時間Elsa忙著照顧媽媽又得準備升學考試，幾乎沒有空擋可以和Anna相處，於是Anna鼓起勇氣主動進到Arendelle大宅來和Elsa碰面，希望能在她忙碌的時候給她一點快樂。

又是一如往常的忙碌了一整天後，Elsa躺在床上牢牢的把Anna扣在懷裡，無法自拔的看著對方眼裡深不見底的濃情蜜意。Elsa終於情難自禁的吻上Anna的雙唇，然而Anna卻快速的拉開了距離。“Elsa，不能在這裡，不能在你家….”Elsa沒有回應，也沒有下一步動作，她知道Anna的顧慮，她也知道她是對的，只要自己還沒強大到可以保護她，她就不應該做出任何越線的舉動。

可是站在門外的Eda已經看到了這一切，她心急的把一切告訴爸爸，終於再次把他惹的勃然大怒，他發狂的搜索Elsa整齊的房間，翻到了記載一切Elsa對妹妹下流慾望的日記，他惡狠狠地把厚重的拳頭落在她白嫩的臉頰上，猶如夏日雷陣雨的狂暴，撐起傘卻依然被斗大的雨滴打的濕漉，毫無反抗之力。Elsa終究是倒在了地上，卻感覺不到疼痛，只覺得快要失去意識，她發覺她的左耳好像聽不到了，她甚至沒有力氣再去感受，如果這是她愛上Anna，愛上自己妹妹的懲罰的話，她甘之如飴。

她看到房門外站著的Eda，她看起來有點愧疚，她第一次在她的臉上看到了恐懼，她在恐懼什麼？恐懼自己是個變態？一個對自己家人有扭曲情感的神經病？然後她又看到Meredith，她依舊在那冷眼旁觀，彷彿被爸爸打到滿臉是血的人不是自己的親妹妹。

然後Elsa暈了過去，再次醒來時人已經躺在醫院病床上，身邊只有Anna，她趴在Elsa的床邊陷入沈睡，Elsa終於默默地流下了許久未見的眼淚，她抬手輕撫著Anna的臉龐，伸出另一隻手捂著自己的嘴巴，努力讓啜泣聲不要吵醒Anna。好久沒有釋放的淚水像是大壩潰堤般不斷的穿過手指，左耳傳來的劇烈疼痛提醒著自己不能再放肆的表現對Anna的情感，Elsa從來沒有哭得如此丟盔卸甲，大概因為這次事情牽扯到了Anna，只要和她有關的一切事物，自己總是無法冷靜看待。她害怕她的家人到時候轉而傷害Anna，自己卻只能無能為力的看著她們欺負她，直到她自願離開這場鬧劇為止。

Anna最後始終不知道Elsa為什麼突然又被她爸爸打成這樣，明明他們的狀況好不容易有了些微的轉機。那天她只接到Eda偷偷打來的電話，要她到市立醫院探望Elsa，她說那會讓她好過一點，而且她說怕再之後兩人沒有再見面的機會，Anna不懂事情怎麼突然變成這樣，最令他錯愕的是，向來冷漠，也最令她害怕的Meredith在這件事之後幾個月，出現在她家門口，告訴自己她和她的媽媽必須離開，那聲音冷冽到令她感到了錐心刺骨的寒冷。

Anna知道自己別無選擇，只要是Arendelle家下達的指令，沒有人敢違抗。所有人都知道十年前曾經有斗膽之人想嘗試鬥垮Arendelle，在短短半年後那人和她的家庭連名帶姓像是灰塵一樣消失於這個世界上。

她狼狽的逃離了這個是非之地，卻走投無路，只能先放棄學業到處打零工貼補家用，可因為未成年的身份只能到處做黑工，沒有保障的生活最後令Anna找到了這個行業，只要願意付出你的身體，就可以拿到相對應的報酬。Anna甚至覺得自己還算幸運，遇到了一個待她不薄的老鴇，一晚的薪水三七分，還有週休二日，甚至有屬於自己的房間，這樣的待遇令其他的姊姊們眼紅，可Anna是這家店的紅牌，幾乎撐起了一半的業績，為了她們自己的生存，也只能把嫉妒吞下肚子。

雖說Anna現在這裡稍稍有了自主權，但一開始也並不是這麼順利就能接受這個職業骯髒的地方。一想到那個噁心的器官要進入她的身體她就渾身抗拒，只能強迫自己想像那些趴伏在他身上的野獸是失去控制的Elsa。她曾經不小心偷看到Elsa兩腿之間赤裸的猛獸，那時，她並不覺得那個部位有多令人恐懼，直到她進了這個行業，第一次看到那些男人們骯髒的慾望，她才發覺那個部位只因為長在Elsa身上而不那麼令人厭惡。只有幻想著在愛撫她、進入她、舔吻她的人是Elsa才能令地獄般的夜晚快速流逝。她多希望Elsa現在能待在她身邊陪她。不，可是她不想Elsa看到自己現在這副模樣，她在作賤自己，她選擇了罪無可赦的職業。

這都是她們家害的！為什麼Elsa一句話都沒有說？她甚至沒有嘗試要保護自己，她就這樣讓束手無策的自己輕易的離開。Anna痛心疾首的想著，如果Elsa不要那麼懦弱就好了，她不要總是屈服於他兩個姊姊和爸爸的淫威就好了，如果Elsa能再勇敢一點，或許現在一切都會不一樣。Anna在接完客的夜晚總是想著Elsa，在愛她的同時恨她；在流淚的同時，又努力著回想著她們唯一一次雙唇相接的觸感支撐著身體的苦難。

Anna絕望地看著站在門口的Elsa，她不希望Elsa看到自已難堪的這一面，她不要Elsa來這種地方，她努力裝出了厭惡的表情，她要Elsa離開，她要等自己脫離這層深淵再回到她身邊。

Elsa沒有想到Anna是這樣的反應，主動的踏入了這個大概只有她房間五分之一大的地方，想牽起Anna的手，卻被他快速的閃過。“請妳離開，Elsa，我不想在這裡見到你。”Elsa被她的冷言冷言戳的刺痛，酸澀的苦楚在舌尖強烈刺激著她。

“你沒事吧？Anna，告訴我妳沒有真的在做這一行。”Anna不曉得Elsa是真的天真還是只是她不想心目中完美純潔的妹妹被人玷污而不願面對現實，竟然提出了這麼可笑的問題。

Elsa見她低著頭不肯看向自己，把身後的門關上，略微強勢的更靠近了Anna。“好，算了，真的在做這行又怎麼樣？跟我走，我能帶你離開這裡。”“你要怎麼做？”Anna冷酷的看著她，看著她現在面容枯槁的樣子，Anna不願猜測Elsa這三年到底經歷了什麼，她看過像她這樣的人，可是她不信，她不信Elsa會笨得做這樣的選擇。

“我有錢….””我不要拿你們家的臭錢！”Anna越聽越氣，為什麼Elsa就是不能稍微展現一點硬氣，不要什麼事情都跟他們家有關，尤其Elsa根本不知道這中間發生了什麼就對這一切先行批判。

“那你想要怎麼辦？我不希望你做這行！”Elsa忍著被Anna三番兩次拒絕的淚水，感覺失控的情緒在爆發邊緣。為什麼Anna這麼不領情？她現在只希望兩個人能在更好的環境下重逢，而不是在如此狼狽的狀況下。

“Elsa，妳什麼都不懂，我只要你離開，好嗎？”Anna轉過身背對著Elsa，她怕自己再多看一眼她破碎的表情，自己就會心軟。

“我付了錢……”Anna不可置信聽著耳邊傳來的這句話，她再次轉身，看到Elsa的表情突然從哀傷轉為陰鬱。”你說什麼？“”我說，我付了一大筆錢，你不能就這樣要我離開。“Anna感覺自己的心臟被Elsa親手割的分崩離析，她仔細的端詳著Elsa決絕的臉龐，竟讀不出她的真心。那個總是對自己坦白到無以復加的姊姊，卻選擇在這個時候把自己藏匿起來，無疑給了她選擇這個行業最致命的一擊。果然妓女就只能被這樣對待吧！近日工作順遂的一塌糊塗，甚至都要忘記自己真正的身份了。

Anna嘴角勾起頹然的笑容，抬起頭看著Elsa最後問道“你真的要這樣？”Anna看著Elsa眼神閃過一絲猶豫，本來堅定的臉上又出現了些許動搖，可最後迎來的答案卻還是令她失望。“如果這是唯一能讓你聽我的話的方法”Elsa聲音有些沙啞，Anna覺得自己不再認識眼前這個女人了，這個雖然沒有能力，卻總是口口聲聲說要保護她不被自己家人傷害的女人，最後還是選擇了和她們家的人一樣處理事情的方式—用錢來解決所有問題。

Anna自嘲的笑了一下，她果然不能信賴Arendelle家的人，即使是Elsa，她是那麼的脆弱，她一直期待她的有所不同果然只是癡人說夢。

Anna走上前去，眼神突然變得魅惑，雙手勾著Elsa的後頸，把她拉向自己。“妳付了多少錢？”Elsa沒見過Anna如此誘惑人的體態和眼神，下身很快地有了反應，可是她不想這樣待她，剛剛講的話只是希望Anna能脫離這一切混沌，如果這真的是她們家造成的話。“別害羞，Elsa，這裡只有付的夠高價才能得到我的服務，既然你都能上到這裡來了，肯定付了讓我們老闆都瞠目結舌的價錢吧？”Anna邊解著Elsa的皮帶，手緩緩的握住了遠比她誠實的肉莖，曖昧地讓說話的氣息吐在Elsa耳邊，看著她的耳朵迅速泛紅。

Elsa自覺沒聽清她的話，緊張的調了調助聽器，是不是戒斷反應又讓她神智不清，為什麼Anna已經貼在她耳邊了自己卻什麼都聽不到？她想推開Anna，了結這一切錯誤，可是下身被Anna掌握是她渴望了無數次的畫面，於是她終將是向慾望繳了械，慢慢地吻上了Anna的雙唇，期盼中的香草味被Elsa全數用舌頭捲進口腔，她雙手撫上Anna依舊嬌嫩的臉頰，想要加深令人沉醉的吻。

可是Anna卻輕推開了Elsa，堅持的詢問，“多少錢？”Elsa不知道Anna為什麼一定要知道她今晚給了多少，這根本不是重點，她認為能讓兩人見上一面，不管多少錢都不是問題。下身的慾望漲痛的難受，Anna熟練地撩撥完美的讓Elsa的慾望被吊在了最難耐的地方，她好想Anna趕快幫她解決她喚起來的嗜慾，這簡直比吸不到毒還難受。

“三倍”Elsa投降的看著Anna說道，她受不了了，她只想Anna好好的愛撫她，像她在嗑完藥後想像中的那樣。“很好，不愧是Arendelle家的小孩，一出手就是不一樣。”Anna用力的把Elsa推上床，快速的把Elsa下身的衣物全部剝光，接著爬上床，撫上Elsa一直自覺難堪的缺陷，張嘴含住了頂端….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個推拉不斷，無法好好宣洩出口的車

翻車預警

第五章

Anna刻意的放慢了脫衣的動作，看的Elsa呼吸一滯，飽滿的乳房，纖瘦的腰肢，修長的腿部，Anna早已不是記憶中的少女。Anna滿意的看著Elsa被她迷惑的目不轉睛彷彿自己是美不勝收的美景一樣，僅僅從開始的輕舔，就已經讓Elsa興奮得幾乎要斷氣，仰著頭抓著床單努力克制著想挺腰的動作。她感受著Anna過於嫻熟地舔吻、駕輕就熟的撫摸，心蕩神怡的感覺到了和吸毒一樣的快慰。她既想推開Anna，叫她不要這樣對待她們，可是身體根本控制不了，她只想Anna更深入，把她含得更深一點，讓自己厭惡的身體被她全盤接受，她要Anna完整地接納她，不要像剛才一樣說著那麼殘忍的話，不要再拒絕她。

Anna感覺到了Elsa的走神，洩恨似地用牙齒輕咬了冠頭，激的Elsa發出低嘆的呻吟。“Anna…..別這樣。”Anna抬起頭，明知故問。“怎麼樣？”明明還說著話，嘴上的動作卻不理會Elsa的阻止，不斷快速的整根吞吐。

Elsa自覺被丟進了弗列革騰河，被灼燒的身軀似在懲罰著她罪惡的身體，她在沸騰的火焰之河裡尋找著浮木，卻看著這些救命工具一樣樣被燒毀，她想游向岸邊，卻不斷的被拖回火燒的中心，她低下頭想踢開要把她拖進烈火深淵的冥界之神，卻發現祂根本不是什麼神，而只是Anna，她甘願為了她被她拖到河底，成為她永世的俘虜。

Elsa大口喘著氣，手指插進Anna暗紅色的髮絲裡，想把她壓得更深，卻換來她用力的掙脫。Elsa錯愕的看著她，看到她臉上黯然又挑釁的笑容，Anna爬上她的身體，壓住她的雙手扣在臉頰兩側，用下身微濕的肉唇，親吻著Elsa在火山噴發邊緣的頂端。Elsa伸手抓緊身上人的臀瓣想控制住她逗弄的撩撥，而Anna卻不斷地用自己光滑軟嫩的乳房擠壓著Elsa同樣的部位。身下的刺激惹的Elsa閉上眼睛，扭過頭不肯看向身下兩人泥濘不堪的身軀，Anna的汗水和蜜液沿著身體滴在Elsa纖瘦的身體上。Elsa真恨自己誠實的身體，她是如此努力的壓抑想進入身上人的衝動，下身的猛獸卻如久旱逢甘霖一樣不斷的往上頂弄，想就此堵住湧泉之口，獨自貪婪的啜飲令人沈醉的瓊漿玉液。

Anna捏住Elsa因克制不已而緊繃的下巴，強迫她看向自己。“看著我，Elsa，進入我，做你早就該做的事。”

語畢，Anna低下頭深深地吻著Elsa，把僅剩頭顱露在火焰之河外的人全部拖進了河底，Elsa幾乎臣服於慾望，如同這三年身體無法擺脫藥物的控制，周圍的火焰不斷的燃燒，快把他們包覆。她必須阻止Anna繼續的挑逗，她不能這樣對Anna，她後悔剛剛自己的愚蠢，她不要讓她們的關係走上這條不歸路。

可是Anna身上淡淡的香氣又迷惑的她心猿意馬，下身的烈火令她的理智如風中殘燭，而Anna，就會是把蠟燭吹熄的那人。

Anna見她依舊猶豫，一不做二不休，如果這是Elsa要的關係，如果這是她選擇做娼妓的罪過，她就要她怯懦的姊姊認清現實。

“操我，Elsa。”直白的言語終究解開了一直束縛著巨獸的格萊普尼爾，身下的肉物頓時原形畢露，簡單一個詞語扯下了所有的脆弱的偽裝，讓她的大腦完全被獸性佔領。

Elsa動作俐落的翻了身，把Anna牢牢壓在軟床與自己之間，張開她的雙腿，像個未經馴化急躁的野獸，毫不憐惜的把肉刃放進了馴獸師的身體裡。

“Elsa，不行，你得先戴套….”Anna沒想到Elsa會理智頓失，用力掙扎著想推開Elsa，可被解放的野獸早已聽不進任何話語，她面目猙獰的把Anna雙腿架到肩上，傾身向前，把她扣在自己懷裡動彈不得。

Anna在辦事時幻想過很多次和Elsa的第一次，那該是美好、溫柔、充滿憐愛，是兩個邊緣之人的互相憐憫，她怎麼都沒想到，她們最後落到了現在這個狀況，Elsa甚至上衣都來不及脫，像個沒有情感，只剩本能的禽獸，壓在她身上，肉刃毫不留情的衝撞著身下的污穢。

很多男人很粗魯，甚至很多時候讓她感到撕裂般的疼痛，卻從來沒有一個人像Elsa這樣從身到心都在鞭撻她的靈魂，可是這是她自找的，是她要Elsa操他，是她親自釋放了Elsa二十一年來無處安放的慾望，那個被家人唾棄，讓她這一生變得如此無藥可救的突兀，終於在今晚，找到了宣洩的出口，讓她毫無保留，不留人性的逃脫囚禁了她一輩子的牢籠。

苦澀的淚水幾乎不著痕跡的從Anna眼中流出，Elsa瘦弱的身軀就蘊藏著狂暴的力量，她感覺身下的穴肉在歡迎著自己粗暴地造訪，發瘋似的不斷的聳動腰肢，欲罷不能的把自己全部抽出，再全部送入。

可她也看到了Anna的眼淚，她為她抹去心碎的清淚，低下頭啃咬著她的臉頰，努力緩和著激動的下身。第一次，她終於戰勝了本能，強忍著快宣洩的熱液，緩緩退出了妹妹的身體。蜜穴感覺到即將要半途而廢的侵入者，用力的收縮腔壁，用盡一切方法想把肉棒留下。Elsa被夾得幾乎軟了腿，澎湃的欲求反抗著金髮女人的意志。

“不要離開…”Elsa不敢置信的盯著這個明明已經淚流滿面的女人，她咬緊牙關抵禦著腦海裡慫恿著她聽話的惡魔。“我在傷害你…..””妳沒有，Elsa.，你是我的客人，我有義務要滿足你的需求。”

該死，這話聽起來是如此誘人，Elsa幾乎要被Anna的謊言說服，但勉強短暫回歸的意志又在Elsa跌落山谷前把她拉了回來，她扶著身下人的大腿，困難的要把停留在她身體裡半截的肉莖抽出來。

Anna忽然快速地坐了起來，扶住了猶豫不已的肉棒，決絕的坐了下去。兩人同時不可自持的發出了一陣長吟，Anna忍著疼痛，居高臨下地用額頭抵著Elsa。”只有今晚，Elsa，我會讓妳射在裡面，讓你可以完完全全，不計後果的佔有我。“

蠱惑的話精準的蹂躪著Elsa的自尊，她得不到愛，得不到尊重，一直以來的人生沒有光明，只有永夜。她唯一的光在鼓勵著自己去奪取她，這不是吸完毒的幻覺，是確確實實的聲音。她像是被催眠的觀眾，跟著催眠者的引導，開始向上挺動自己的腰肢。

Anna讓跪著的雙腿分得更開，好讓Elsa可以撞得更深，不斷湧出的蜜液滴落在緊抱著她的人的大腿上。Anna毫不克制地發出逢場作戲的叫聲，鼓勵著Elsa更失控的進犯。Anna溫暖的穴腔緊緊拴著Elsa的猛獸，Anna似痛苦又享受的表情煽動著Elsa蓬勃的佔有慾。

她光想到那些男人在這三年數不盡的夜晚也像這樣掠奪著她的身體就心生憎恨，狠自己的無能，恨Anna的心狠，恨她爸爸的無恥。

Elsa的眼神散發著獸性的光芒，眼睛裡幾乎要淌出狂熱的鮮血，下身的抽插宣告著Anna的身體不再屬於她自己，只能屬於她，而她又貪得無厭的含上胸前的果實，吮起她白皙的乳房，好像可以從裡面汲取到什麼，她想起了吸毒的快感，她是那個主宰全世界，有著至高無上權力的天神。

Elsa已到了高潮的邊緣，大腿肌肉無法控制的微微顫抖，Anna輕鬆的感知到了Elsa在即將射出的邊緣，加快了腰肢擺動的幅度，熟稔地用著小嘴擠壓著溼滑的慾望。感受到Anna的招待，Elsa雙手緊緊壓著她的臀部，毫不留情的把液體全部送入子宮，顫抖地倒在了床上，緊抱著Anna氣喘如牛。

Anna快速的讓Elsa從自己身體裡離開，爬下床拿著衛生紙清理被兩人愛液沾滿的下身。Elsa還沒從高潮餘韻中反應過來，只能躺在床上吁喘著看著Anna行雲流水的事後清潔。Anna穿上剛剛被自己丟在床旁的衣物，準備走出房間。

“你要去哪裡？”Elsa低聲地詢問，Anna並沒有理會她，兀自關上了房門，娼妓和客人之間不該有過多的交流，不管是不是付出了可以買下整棟妓院的錢的客人。

Elsa沒等到她的回答，卻也無力再多做打探，第一次的性愛令她疲憊不堪，她終於得到了Anna，她的生命中總歸有令她順心的事情，可Elsa總覺得缺少了什麼，她認為大概是長久以來吸毒的習慣讓她總是得隴望蜀。於是她拿下了助聽器，翻了身，好不容易沒有一直想嗑藥的慾望，她逼迫自己不要再去想到底是什麼讓她依舊有些空虛。

可是如果Elsa願意專心聽，她會聽到門外女孩的抽泣聲，那或許可以解答她依舊沒被填滿的心房的原因。Anna的淚腺像是忘記被關了的水龍頭一樣，無法控制的滾滾流出，她坐在樓梯口，獨自飲盡鹹澀的淚水。她知道，此後，她將不再為任何人流淚，即使是Elsa，她曾經以為可以託付終身的人，親手把她們兩人的關係拉進了深不見底的黑洞，一個他們無力逃脫，也無從離開的深淵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 身心靈無法契合的性愛大概是最痛苦的事情之一


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章節

第六章

Elsa全身冒汗的從睡夢中醒來，她聽到Anna平穩的呼吸聲，她睡在這張單人床離Elsa最遠的地方，即使那根本沒有多遠，可Anna避她唯恐不及的行為依舊刺痛著她。

Elsa習慣性的想查看手錶，卻發現房裡黑的一點光線都沒有，進入房間後根本沒有餘力觀察周遭的人這時才發現Anna住在一個沒有窗戶的空間，一個不見天日，根本稱不上房間的地方，Elsa認為把這地方稱作倉庫還差不多。

可身體的不適讓她無法多想，對於毒品的戒斷反應正在發酵。Elsa平日睡前總習慣打上一針好讓自己可以安穩度過一個夜晚，但昨晚激烈的運動讓她早忘了自己該做的事。

於是Elsa快速的下了床，摸黑穿上了自己的褲子拿了包包就逃難似的離開了房間。她狼狽的癱坐在燈光昏暗的走廊上，把自己唯一放在包裡帶來的一劑海洛因打進自己身體裡。

一陣溫暖的氣息籠罩在她身邊，暖到Elsa以為她再次落入Anna的懷抱，可是她發覺這樣的和煦比還在房裡睡覺的人的擁抱還要暖和，至少這個感覺令她滿足。她一直以為再次落入Anna的懷裡可以緩解她心裡空虛的那一塊，可在真的和她發生關係後卻發現那塊空虛被越挖越大，越挖越深。

“喂！喂！你是聾了嗎？”意識恍惚的Elsa突然感覺到全身在晃動，嚇得她想拿自己用過的針頭插進扶在她肩膀上的手，誰知那人竟手腳俐落的拍掉了她的針頭，惡狠狠的在她臉上打了一巴掌。這時因痛覺才回過神來的Elsa方才意識到自己做了什麼，趕緊從地上爬起來向站在她身旁的老鴇道歉。

老鴇只是冷冷的看著她，讓她把這些吸毒的證據帶離他們店再處理掉。“拜託你不要告訴Anna….”Elsa心虛的把掉在地上的針頭和空蕩的藥袋撿起，暗自祈禱這個老鴇不要多嘴，她真的不想Anna知道她現在的窘境。

“客人個人的行為不在我們的管轄範圍內，只要不傷害到我們的小姐你要怎麼玩是你的事。”一股怒氣又從Elsa小腹團團而起，她真是恨透這些話中帶刺的講話方式，可自己又無從反駁，只好摸摸鼻子難堪的離開了Anna所在的三樓。

***

Elsa回到旅館，思考著接下來的計劃，不對，她根本沒有計劃，這趟旅程比她預期中的差多了，她本來以為見到Anna後就可以順利的把她帶回自己身邊，誰知得到的卻是一次又一次的拒絕。

”妳什麼都不懂，我只要你離開。“凌遲的言語如利刃般割的她渾身刀痕，Anna的聲音清晰的像是想刻意折磨囚犯的警察，呼喊的越大聲，警察就越凶惡的凌虐著自己，逼他乖乖就範。Elsa不自覺的想把助聽器拿下來，才發現自己把它遺忘在Anna的房間。

Elsa雙手摀著耳朵，那些嘲笑她的聲音越來越大，她拿枕頭蓋在頭上，卻一點緩解的效果都沒有，他痛苦的在床上翻滾著，鼻涕眼淚蹭的床單到處都是，但耳朵上的疼痛感始終沒有消減。Elsa實在沒有選擇，她從來沒有在這麼短的時間內接連施打兩劑海洛因，可是她覺得再不想辦法自己的耳朵就要被扯離她的臉頰。

Elsa幾乎是連滾帶爬的到了裝滿毒品的包包旁邊，動作熟練地把針扎進自己的皮膚，推完柱塞拔出針頭卻後還來不及感受到飄飄然的快感就昏了過去。

***

Elsa再次醒來是被手機來電的聲音吵醒，她艱難地起身，伸手拿了掉在床上的手機，看到來電人是Eda後又煩躁地把手機丟回床上。

Elsa進到廁所準備清洗讓自己清醒一些。她並不想回家，雖然最終她還是要回去，然而不是現在，不是這樣什麼事情都沒辦成就回去，她不想一直做一個被姊姊瞧不起的妹妹，一個連自己最愛的人都說服不了的蠢蛋。

可是為了見到Anna，Elsa花了比預期多了好幾倍的花費，還有前陣子她為了這次出遠門大量買了毒品的開銷，讓她自己的戶頭快要見底。自從Meredith慢慢接手家裡的事業後，她嚴格監控了Elsa帳戶的收支，為了這件事，她們時常激烈爭吵到快要打起來，當然也不是說Elsa有那個膽子動這個比她爸爸還嚴厲的女人，只是在長年毒品營造的仙境中，Meredith已經死在自己手裡很多次了

房內手機持續不斷的聲響干擾著Elsa的思考，她雖然暴躁但還是認命的接起了電話。“幹什麼？”“你跑哪去鬼混了？消失了四天無消無息！要不是你老爸現在已經連說話的力氣都沒有，信不信你回來後準備再被臭罵一頓。”Elsa把手機拿得老遠，她發誓Eda的聲音大到她已經聾掉的那隻耳朵大概也聽得到她高聲地指責。

“Eda…那個…你可不可以匯點錢到我帳戶裡？“家裡現在可以幫她的只剩Eda了，Elsa發現，從自己耳朵聾了一隻以後，Eda對她的態度柔和許多，幾乎對自己的要求百依百順，這時候和她要點前應該也是沒關係的吧！她一定可以理解的。

“你去哪裡了？不會又去參加什麼毒趴的活動吧？妳答應我妳會戒毒的！”“我沒有….我只是….”Elsa深吸了一口氣，在這樣走投無路的情況下，她認為最好還是實話實說。“我來找Anna….她需要一點幫助。”

電話另一頭靜默了很長一段時間，久到Elsa以為電話已經斷線，Eda才悠悠地繼續說道，“妳要多少？”Elsa算了算昨晚的金額，再加上可能要就地買毒的價碼，開了一個驚人的數字，本以為Eda又要開口訓她時，卻也只是聽到她含糊地應了一聲。“妳要在她那邊待多久？”“一星期，或者兩星期吧！”Elsa不確定的說著，她希望接下來事情能順一點，如果她們兩人都能再更冷靜溝通的話….

“Elsa，把她帶回來對妳或對她一點好處都沒有，我希望妳清楚這一點。”Elsa想要反駁，可拿錢的手軟，她應付般地假裝聽進了Eda的話，隨即掛了電話。

Elsa看了一眼手錶，竟然又已經接近日落時間，自己竟然昏倒了這麼久，於是她趕緊進入廁所梳洗，再次準備去嘗試說服Anna和她離開。***有個做事雷厲風行的姊姊挺不錯的，Elsa在離開飯店後在商店附近找了個提款機就看到了他要求的「生活費」已經全部匯到帳戶裡面。她提了昨晚付給妓院的價錢，雖然她並不想再這樣做，可想起老鴇那氣勢驚人的模樣，Elsa頭就隱隱作痛，自己絕對沒有力氣再跟她纏鬥，如果這是唯一能見到Anna的方式她也就認栽了。

心情忐忑的到了妓院門口，可時間還早，妓院尚未營業，Elsa自行走了進去，本想鬼鬼祟祟的溜到Anna房間，卻被待在樓梯口的老鴇逮個正著。

“不要逼我報警！”老鴇威脅的看著Elsa，Elsa自知理虧，好聲好氣地想和老鴇討價還價。“拜託，讓我跟她談談，我只是想上去送飯。”Elsa晃了晃手上剛買的兩份晚餐，偷偷又把腳步往樓梯的方向移了一些。

“我說了，在這裡想見她就要付錢。””現在又不是你們的營業時間，你憑什麼收我錢？”Elsa煩躁地看著這個見錢眼開的女人，暴躁的情緒又被挑起。“不然呢？你要以什麼身份找她？朋友？家人？還是女朋友？”

Elsa竟無話可說，是啊，她該拿什麼身份面對現在的Anna？朋友嗎？不，朋友這層關係太疏遠了，她們是姐妹，可是有哪個姊姊會整天意淫著自己的妹妹，並想著她自瀆？甚至花錢買下和她共度一晚的時間？還是女朋友？但很顯然Anna並不把她當女朋友，而她也從來沒向Anna確認兩人之間複雜的關係。Elsa想到這邊，心情又煩躁了起來，如果Anna不是爸爸生的該有多好，他可以毫無顧忌和她在一起，不用接受家人質問的眼光。

老鴇看著Elsa啞口無言的模樣，揮揮手把她趕走。“妳走吧！別再來煩她了！”“我想要見她！”Elsa突然又覺得自己回到了三年前，那個還願意為了Anna挺身反抗家人的自己，而不是這三年行屍走肉，遊蕩在這世界卻又不真實存在的身體。

“Arendelle小姐，妳連自己要用什麼身份見她都搞不清楚，何必對她死纏爛打？””不甘你的事！”Elsa賭氣的大聲回應，她才不是死纏爛打，Anna並沒有拒絕她，至少….不是真心地拒絕，是吧？

“好吧！愚蠢的小孩，是你逼我的”老鴇冷笑了一聲，繼續說下去。“Anna交代我要是你再回來，務必每次都要收三倍的價錢，不論是不是她的營業日。”

“不管你的想法怎麼樣， Anna已經決定了你們的關係，不能接受就離開。”

“妳騙人！她才不會….才不會….”Elsa睜大眼睛，不敢說下去了，一夕之間，覺得遭到天打雷劈，一直支撐著她的信念突然崩毀，她渾身不可控制的開始顫抖。

“為什麼不會？妳既吸毒又頹廢，本來以為新聞都會惡意的醜化你們這些紈絝子弟，沒想到你比報上描述得更差。妳都什麼年紀了還如此天真又一事無成，憑什麼要Anna接受你？妳那兩個姊姊都比你有出息的多，如果是她們兩個要來帶Anna走，我還會樂意一些。”

Elsa被她的話刺激的抓狂，不管不顧的衝到Anna的房間，像個瘋子似的拍打她的房門。“Anna，開門！”Elsa努力的穩住自己的氣息，不然她覺得下一秒就會再次昏過去。

“你付錢了嗎？”一絲細微的聲音從房裡傳出。Elsa不確定自己是不是聽錯了，下意識地又想去調那個遺留在Anna房裡的助聽器，才想起早上荒唐又痛苦的一幕。“Elsa，我說了沒有付錢就不能見我。”Anna的聲音冷靜地令Elsa心寒，她像是沒了骨頭一樣，靠在門上，看著老鴇緩慢地跟了上來。

老鴇的眼神沒有預期中的幸災樂禍，反而透露了一股無奈。“離開吧！Elsa，你不屬於這裡。”

Elsa像是靈魂被抽乾了一樣，死死地盯著門，沒有任何動作，在老鴇以為要Elsa要昏過去時，他終於有了動作，卻不是她預期中的轉身離去。

Elsa從包裡再次掏了巨額出來，想交到老鴇手中，“你不要這麼傻….””拿著！”Elsa態度突然硬了起來，強迫老女人接下她要的錢。

老鴇無奈地敲了敲Anna的房門，在等她開門前語重心長的提醒了Elsa一句，“不要做會讓你後悔的事情。”

可Elsa哪裡聽得進任何勸告，落魄與失望如毒蛇般死死的纏繞著她的四肢，在Anna開門的一瞬間她就衝了進去把她狠狠地壓在牆上….


	7. 番外之Elsa的獨白(一)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此為番外，不影響正文劇情。
> 
> 這是以Elsa第一人稱寫的瑣碎細節的補充。這篇文我本來是想以第一人稱日記格式的體裁書寫，但想到很多的劇情用第一人稱來寫實在不是很恰當，於是還是選擇了用全知觀點來闡述這則故事。
> 
> 在目前劇情有點難產的情況下，回頭看了一下之前的劇情，想補充更多的細節，讓角色更飽滿一點。在不影響正文的情況下使用了一直很想練習看看的第一人稱，希望能讓大家更為理解Elsa的苦衷。

小小Elsa的獨白

媽媽又哭了，自從有個大肚子女人來到我們家後，媽媽總是以淚洗面。媽媽總是很愛哭，雖然我很確定她並不想讓我見到這一幕。

媽媽說我即將有個妹妹，我非常興奮，那代表我即將和Meredith和Eda一樣要成為一個姊姊了，我知道我一定不會像她們一樣差勁，總是無視我的存在。每次想和她們一起玩芭比娃娃的時候，她們總是僵著臉把所有的玩具收起來，我真的很難過，我也好想玩，可是她們跟我說我不是個正常的女生，不能玩這些娃娃。

我以為只要我哭著去找爸爸，他就會替我出這口氣。可是他一直讓我失望，他的反應永遠是讓我滾出他的房間，他呲牙裂嘴的說我是小怪物，會被唾棄一輩子。

我不知道我和一般女生差在哪裡，沒有人願意告訴我，我問媽媽為什麼爸爸說我是怪物，媽媽只是臉色鐵青的把我趕回房間，然後和爸爸大吵了一架。

我後悔極了，我不應該纏著媽媽要她給我一個答案，害她被爸爸打。我聽到了，聽到爸爸野獸般的嘶吼，還有媽媽的哭泣聲。

我發誓不會再拿這件事煩任何人了，我不在乎被稱作怪物，可不可以不要再打媽媽了？聽到媽媽的啜泣聲，我感覺那些拳頭好像打在我身上一樣…..求求你，不要再打了…..

***

媽媽說我的妹妹出生了，但她不能和我們住在一起，我有點失望，我問媽媽為什麼她不能和我們住，她只說爸爸不同意。

只要這個理由就夠了，我們家向來是爸爸說了算，說一就是一，就像他說我是怪物，Meredith和Eda就把我當怪物。我有次哭得滿臉鼻涕眼淚跑去找Eda問她和Meredith為什麼要這樣對我，她只是輕輕地用她也小小的手把我的眼淚抹去，跟我說她也不知道，但是爸爸說是這樣就是這樣，她也沒辦法，不然她會被Meredith罵。

我討厭她！她為什麼不能勇敢一點？Meredith的確是很恐怖，爸爸也很恐怖，可是她又沒有被欺負，替我講話一下不行嗎？我不也努力的學習他們說話的方式和行為舉止嗎？我到現在還是沒有搞懂我怎麼就不一樣了。

***

媽媽說今天可以帶我去見Anna，對了，我的妹妹，她叫做Anna，很可愛的名字對吧？我都還沒見到她就有一種強烈的預感我會喜歡她，我希望她也會喜歡我，畢竟這個世界上好像沒什麼人喜歡我，如果能有一個人真的愛我就好了….。

我還記得我站在門口，戴著要送給Anna的玩偶(那是我親手做的)，緊張得全身發抖。Anna家附近的環境和我們家很不一樣，說實話，我從來沒來過這裡，爸爸說這裡是給窮光蛋住的地方，不准我們隨意地來到這邊。

我問過爸爸為什麼不把Anna和她媽媽接過來我們家住(我其實不知道為什麼Anna不是從我媽媽的肚子裡出來的)，反正我們家那麼大，空房間那麼多，只是移出一間房間應該不會礙事吧？但一問出口我就後悔了。他瞬間又像頭失去控制的野獸，把僕人煮好的晚餐全部砸在地上，我嚇壞了，又忍不住哭了，他為什麼總是這樣？

他從來不會對Eda和Meredith這樣大呼小叫，可每次爸爸對我都像對待異類一樣。這是我有一次偷聽到Meredith和他朋友說的，她和她朋友說我是異類，我不知道那是什麼意思，但我想這就是她和Eda都這麼討厭我的原因。

不過這一切都不重要了，因為我終於見到Anna，她比我想像中的更美好。

她臉上有一點點可愛的雀斑散落在臉頰兩側，頭髮紅紅的，走路搖搖晃晃。我記得她踩著她非常不穩的腳步走向我，用她胖胖的小手抓著我的裙擺。

我突然不知道該怎麼反應，Meredith和Eda從來不會主動找我。這讓我覺得自己好笨，可是Anna用她綠色的眼睛看著我，用她還不太標準的發音叫了我一聲El..Elza！

我以為自己在作夢，這個感覺好夢幻，Anna的聲音好可愛， 真是要瘋了！怎麼有人可以比想像中的還美好啊？

我咯咯笑的低下頭和她說我叫Elsa，她又唸成Elza，但我也不在意，於是我叫了一聲Anna，她的眼睛瞬間睜大，把我的衣服抓得更緊。看到她這樣興奮，我又忍不住叫了幾次Anna，她也開心的一直叫錯我的名字，真是太傻了！

我想我一定不會忘記這一天，這是我第一次笑的這麼開心，沒有姊姊、沒有爸爸，只有我和Anna，還有媽媽。雖然媽媽看起來還是有點憂傷，但這已經完全不會影響我了！我覺得，Anna的笑聲像小太陽一樣，給我一種很溫暖的感覺，我之後一定會再常常來找她玩。我發誓，我一定要經常逗她笑，她的笑聲簡直能穿透雲層，感染每一個人。

青少年Elsa的獨白(一)

結果我之後真的常常去找Anna，可惜我沒辦法逗她開心，這樣就算了，我沒想到的是，都是她在想辦法讓我開心起來。雖然我現在不太哭了，可想起以前總是哭著去找她的樣子實在有些狼狽。

Anna總是叫我小哭包，但她也不厭其煩的在無數個黑暗的夜晚在我們兩個專屬的樹屋中，給了我溫暖。

噢！對了！我很開心我終於學會和爸爸頂嘴了，還有Meredith。他們最討厭的事情就是我獨自和Anna見面，跑到他們找不到的地方，這讓我有戰勝他們的快感，尤其是Meredith。

她真是個賤女人，她把我兩腿中間多了一個器官的事情昭告天下，是她讓我了解什麼叫異類，是她讓我知道為什麼爸爸要叫我怪物，多虧她，我身邊一個朋友也沒有。

還好Anna並不介意，她說不論我是什麼樣子的人，她會永遠愛我。這樣就夠了，真的，只要有Anna的愛，我不在乎被說成任何妖魔鬼怪。

***

我今天夢到Anna，那真是…..是難以啟齒的夢，我覺得我玷污了她，可一想到我身下那根突兀的器官進入了她的身體就讓我全身顫慄。

我在夢中和她接吻，和她做那件事情，她在我身下微微的顫抖、輕聲地哭泣，我問她快不快樂，她說沒有比能和我結合更令她開心的事情。

然後，我在那瞬間到達高潮，也從夢裡驚醒。這個夢讓我意猶未盡，我想躺回床上，回到夢裡。可是我看到了床單上的污漬，這實在好尷尬，我偷偷地讓管家把這些證據拿去洗掉，要是被媽媽他們知道了大概又要搞得雞飛狗跳。畢竟，我已經夠「怪」了，要是再被他們知道讓我在夢裡射精的人是Anna的話，我會被視為真正的怪物吧！不過，現在又有誰不是這樣想我的呢？

還會有番外，獨白的部分會一直到Elsa再次見到Anna後才會停止，然後會考慮要不要也寫個Anna番外獨白。


End file.
